Secrets
by Princess-Of-Stuff
Summary: Lily was that cliché school nerd, and Sirius is that cliché bad boy who she happens to have a crush on. Will the school allow them to be together, or will something else get in the way? AU! And surprisingly, LilyxJames!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****S****o… How's it going, guys? **

**So, this is a story I had for a while now – I mean, we all write a nerd/bad-boy story at one point, right? And the revenge and stuff… It's a natural point, right? I hope so because I've been itching to write this for ages! Plus, I've always wanted to write a LilyxJames fanfic! I find the whole concept of them cute, and I also adore love triangles, so maybe I'll add one in… Oh yeah! The nerd is obvious, right? But the bad boy… Might not be who you're expecting :P Can we just remember that I suck at Maths, and so this first bit might seem a little… crappy. Sorry :3 OH YEAH! ANOTHER THING! Hehe, I was writing it and I thought 'oh! That's weird!' so basically, I'm calling Narcissa, Narcissa Malfoy, because she's dating Sirius & I thought it'd be weird to say, Narcissa Black, dating Sirius Black, you know? So she's Malfoy. Sorry :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way or form, because if I did then Lily and James would be alive and Remus and Sirius would be married and have gaybies (gay babies) by now ;)**

**ENJOY!**

"So if you add _x_ and _y_ together, you get…" I trail off in hope that he's finally got the answer, and so when his expression lights up with understanding I think to myself, _Good work Lily._

"It's the circumference, right?" He beams brightly at me. My smile falters and I bite my lip; damn it, why did I get my hopes up? And why did I even say yes to tutoring the 'lesser-minded'? - or as I call them, the Jocks. I mean no offence when I say that, it's just that they truly are Jocks – just like we have Cheerleaders, the Drama Club, the Eco-kids, and finally…

The Nerds. Yup, you guessed it. That's where I come in.

Meet me, Lily Evans, aged sixteen: Straight A's since the first year I joined this school, and renowned Maths whizz. Everyone – and I mean _everyone _– knows that I'm the person to come to if they need help with anything genius or intellectual, which is why I'm usually surrounded by people.

Not to say that I'm popular, though – far from it. I'm not the cliché type of Nerd who has no friends except from the ones who play card-battling games (because in my opinion that's just too far, even for a Nerd) but I'm not exactly Narcissa Malfoy either.

Oh, how I wish I was her – just like every other girl in this school, I guess. She has it all: beautiful looks, that bitchy personality that everyone seems to regard as being honest, and the hottest boyfriend ever. And who is that exactly, you ask? Sirius Black. Oh, even for an open Nerd like me, I know how drool-worthy that boy is. If he asked to go out with me, I'd _definitely_ say yes!

But that'd never happen, because he's a Jock. And, despite what those cliché books and movies proclaim, Nerds and Jocks do _not _mix. It just doesn't happen. I can't even picture it! So I'm stuck with tutoring the dumb kids in hopes that someone will recognise my inner beauty.

Yeah, it's doubtful, I know.

"Lily? Lily?" The boy in front of me is prodding me incessantly. I glare at him for interrupting my thoughts, but then nod dutifully so he can ask his question. "Can't you just do my homework for me? I have a big game coming up, and…" He trails off. _And you usually do my homework_, is what he left off of that sentence.

I sigh. "Sure. But this is the last time, okay?"

But I know that's it not going to be. For as long as I harbour my (extremely cliché crush) on Sirius, I'm going to do whatever it takes for him to notice me. And if that that means doing the jocks' homework for the rest of my school years, then so be it.

But just in case you still haven't gotten it – I _hate _clichés. They infuriate me; they're never going to happen. I know I'm being a hypocrite, but it's just a wish – nothing more, nothing less. I wish that Sirius would fall in love with me, but he won't.

It's something I've come to terms with.

Just like how I've come to terms with the fact that Narcissa will never be standing in front of me, and-

"Excuse me?"

Dazedly, I look up, and then look down again straight away.

I think I'm dreaming. I have to be.

Otherwise… Narcissa Malfoy is standing in front of me. _In front of me. _And she's acknowledging my presence!

"Um… Hi?" I say, but it turns into more of a question. I'm so nervous… And when I'm nervous, I become really embarrassing. To myself, mostly. You'll probably see how in a minute.

Narcissa flips her blonde hair over one of her shoulders dramatically, before rolling her eyes and saying, "You're in my way, peasant."

I knew it was too good to be true!

"I-I'm sorry, y-your highness…" I stammer, my cheeks blushing brightly. That came out totally not on purpose! She just acts like royalty! "I mean, um…"

"Just move, freak, or whatever your name is." She hisses venomously.

I shuffle obediently out of the way, and she stalks past me quickly.

"I'm not a freak…" I offer quietly when she's gone. "I'm Lily… and I've been in your class for five years..."

Welcome to my life – which, to be perfectly honest with you, is pretty much the definition of 'cliché'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I'm kind of overwhelmed by the response the first chapter got. They were all positive reviews, which really spurred me on to write the second chapter as quickly as I could :) So, I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone…**

**Enjoy!**

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"And so make sure to do your homework-" The teachers commanding voice was silenced by the lunch bell, followed straight after by the shuffling and chatting of students leaving the classroom.

I rolled my eyes as the teacher huffs indignantly over how rude they are – surely he should be used to it by now? Every day, it happens; as soon as the bell goes, he gets completely ignored.

Just like how I'm completely ignored every day.

Now, don't get me wrong – I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I don't mind being ignored, or even being stereotyped as a nerd. It would just be nice to have someone recognise me instead of completely blanking me out, or only noticing me when they need someone to do their homework.

I slowly pack up my things into my blue duffel bag – why hurry when you have no one waiting for you, right? – but am interrupted by the teacher suddenly towering over me. I should be used to this, because all the teachers seem to love me, but I still hate the fact that they rely on me so much. I mean, I know exactly what he's going to ask.

He's going to ask if I can-

"Lily… Would you mind tutoring a student?"

Exactly that! He literally took the words out of my mouth… or brain.

I sigh, my vibrant red bangs falling into my face like a curtain. I look up at the teacher with impatience and say, "Who?"

"O-oh!" The teacher stutters. "I didn't expect you to agree this, uh, suddenly…"

Yes he did! They always know that I'll accept, because I'm too much of a teacher's pet to ever say _no_.

"Well, I did." I say monotonously. "So who is it you want me to tutor? Is it Marlene McKinnon again?" I groan internally. If it's Marlene… Then my brain will probably explode. She is just _such_ a ditz! She's a cheerleader, and she definitely takes the definition of 'dumb blonde' to a whole new level!

The teacher smiles understandingly. "No, luckily for you." I nod my head in relief, sighing. "But… he is a bit of a… trouble-maker."

He? I wonder who it could be… It won't be Sirius – for some reason, he never needs tutoring. I suppose he must _just _reach the mark for passing, unfortunately for me.

"He?" I reiterate, waiting for the teacher to continue what he was saying.

"I need you to tutor…"

A million thoughts whizz through my brain as he pauses dramatically. I hold my breath in anticipation…

"He's the best friend of a certain boy, who's been dubbed the 'bad boy' so to speak…"

Oh for goodness sake! Is he going to tell me who I'm going to tutor, or is he going to hang it out to within an inch of his life?!

"Sir, if you don't mind me saying, I do need to hurry up." I try to motivate him to speak faster. I'm not sure if it worked or not, but he ends up opening his mouth to speak…

And then gets interrupted.

A shock of black hair protrudes my vision of the teacher for a short while, as a deep voice asks, "Why did you call me here again?"

I hear the teacher inhale, then exhale; obviously trying to keep his cool and to stop from snapping at the boy who was (in my opinion) standing _extremely _obnoxiously in front of me and _completely _blocking my view.

"Because, young man, your grades are failing and so is your attitude to anything except pranks and sport – and can I just add that you are _very _late, as you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago." The teacher snaps, exasperated.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry." The boy mutters. "I just had… other plans."

"Other plans? Like what, exactly?" The teacher asks dubiously in return.

The boy groans, ruffling his midnight locks with one hand while holding the other hand in the air in an attempt to calm down the teacher. "It doesn't matter, does it? Look, just tell me what I can do to make my grades better." His feet anxiously dart almost imperceptibly. "I can't fail now."

The teacher tuts before answering him. "Well, lucky for you, we had a volunteer to tutor you."

What? I didn't volunteer!

"Really? Who?"

The teacher tuts again. "Well, if you hadn't have been so _late_," He emphasizes the word 'late'. "Then you would have realised that you're rudely standing in front of her."

At once the boy turns around, and then I'm glimpsing into the sparkling hazel eyes of a pretty good-looking boy.

"Who- Oh." He looks confused until he _finally _spots me. I mean, I know I'm pretty short, but I'm not exactly a dwarf, am I?

I wave, smiling slightly. "Hi."

A sheet of red graces his cheeks before he says, "Oh, hi." A sheepish smile greets me. It's kind of cute, to be honest… But not as cute as Sirius's smile! Well, I think so… His smile has never really been aimed at me, so I can't be too sure.

The teacher coughs, shaking me from my inner thoughts. "So, this is Lily Evans. She'll be your tutor for the next month."

"What?!" I exclaim loudly. They both stare at me after my big outburst. "Sorry…" I mumble quietly. "I just didn't realise that it would be for _a whole month_." I stress the last three words.

"Neither did I, sir." The boy – I still don't know his name – adds. "But then, I didn't know that I was going to be tutored."

"I didn't know that I was going to be tutoring anyone until about fifteen minutes ago." I reveal to the black-haired boy. "So it's a bit of a surprise to me too."

"I could kind of tell by your outburst." He chuckles, lightly toying with his curly hair again.

"Yes, well, I didn't have enough time to explain before _you _barged in." The teacher – I should learn his name too, shouldn't I? – shakes his head in annoyance. "But anyhow. Lily, you'll be helping him to learn the topics that we're studying."

"For every subject?" I ask in a quiet, mouse-like voice.

"For every subject." He confirms.

I groan, burying my head in my arms. I can feel them burning holes into my arms as they peer curiously at me. "What?" I moan piteously.

"You… You can both leave now." He stutters, obviously flustered by my reaction.

XoXoXoXoXo

"So, you don't want to tutor me that badly?" The boy asks me with mild amusement as we leave the classroom.

I hesitate before saying, "I just don't know who you are. And I'm kind of sick of having to tutor people."

"Yeah, you kind of seem like that teacher's lifeline." He laughs as we turn a corner. "Oh! This is my stop. See you soon, I guess."

"Yeah…" I whisper.

"We should plan when to meet up soon." He offers when I go silent.

"We can discuss that in tomorrow's lesson."

"Okay…" He grins brightly at one of his friends. "Well, bye!" He goes to walk off.

"Oh…" He turns around curiously when I mumble something.

"What was that, Lily?"

"I just… What's your name?" I ask suddenly. I honestly don't know – I've never really seen him before, although something about him is strangely familiar.

"I'm James Potter." He grins at my bemused expression. I still don't recognise the name. "You probably know me better as the best friend of Sirius Black."

_He's _the best friend of Sirius Black?!

Does fate love me or hate me? I'm not too sure at the moment. This is going to need some serious planning…


End file.
